Question: Point $P$ is inside equilateral $\triangle ABC$.  Points $Q$, $R$, and $S$ are the feet of the perpendiculars from $P$ to $\overline{AB}$, $\overline{BC}$, and $\overline{CA}$, respectively. Given that $PQ=1$, $PR=2$, and $PS=3$, what is $AB$ in terms of radicals?
Answer: Let the side length of $\triangle ABC$ be $s$. Then the areas of $\triangle APB$, $\triangle BPC$, and $\triangle CPA$ are, respectively, $s/2$, $s$, and $3s/2$.  The area of $\triangle ABC$ is the sum of these, which is $3s$.  The area of $\triangle ABC$ may also be expressed as $(\sqrt{3}/4)s^2$, so $3s = (\sqrt{3}/4)s^2$. The unique positive solution for $s$ is $\boxed{4\sqrt{3}}$.